The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
by jiminycricketX
Summary: The epic romance of a wandering warrior and a wistful island maiden. This story is rated T for Violence, language, and mild romantic themes. Chapter 14 is finally up! Chapters 3, 4 and 10 edited.
1. The Storm

_Hello, I am the powerful and pleasureable JiminycricketX. You may not have heard of me, but a day will come when my name will be a legend upon the lips of ALL fanfic writers.Of course you may of heard of my brother, negalink. I'm the guy who always goes on and writes rude remarkes about his fics. Well anyways, this is my first fanfic, I hope you'll enjoy it. It has plenty of action, so it'll be good for guys, and plenty of romance so it'll be good for girls. I'll try to update all the time so, check in often._

* * *

**The Storm**

The bright sun shone down on the vast ocean. The empty blue expanse was broken only by a ship, cutting through the waves. On the prow of the ship stood a young hylian of about twenty. Like all hylians he had long elven ears. He was clad in the green of the forests, from his tunic to his long cap, out of which stuck his unruly, blonde hair. He wore a mud stained leather cloak and on his feet he wore a pair of leather boots. Over his shoulder was slung a leather shoulder belt, to which was strapped simple steel blade and a weathered old shield. His greyish blue eyes scanned the horizon where dark storm clouds were forming. He had been in storms at sea before and was blessed to still be alive. A short, burly hylian strode up next to him.

"We should hit that storm by tonight I'll wager," The man speculated, brushing his bushy, black beard.

"It would seem so, Captain," the youth replied.

"Twill be a big one by the looks of it." The captain continued. The young man simply nodded. The conversation ended as quickly as it had started. The youth wasn't a very talkative person, preferring his own company to the company of others. As the boy watched the ever-growing storm he felt his eyelids beginning to droop. He had gotten little sleep lately. Nightmares had been haunting his dreams for the last few nights. The captain noticed the boy beginning to nod off.

"You look beat Link," The captain said, "Why don't you go to your quarters and rest."

'Oh quit kissing up!' Link thought to himself. He knew that no other crew member would get the privilege of retiring to their cabins in the middle of the day. He got all these privileges for one reason. He was a hero. He had single-handedly saved his home country of Hyrule from a great evil. It was awkward, especially to an introvert like Link. He hated the publicity, the fanfare, and the annoying way how everyone treated him differently. He hated all of it. Usually he would have Ignored or politely declined the offer to retire early, but he could feel himself falling to sleep on his feet, and if it was a choice of passing out on the deck, or in his bed, he'd prefer the latter. Link gave the captain a Hylian knight's salute and returned to his cabin, avoiding the envious stares of the crew. Link was given the captain's cabin. He would have refused this offer also, but the captain had insisted so forcefully that he couldn't refuse.

'_More privileges,'_ Link thought to himself, glumly. The cabin had large windows on one wall that stared out into the ocean. There was a mantle with a mirror and on one of the walls was a large bunk. Link flopped down on the uncomfortable mattress and sighed.

'_I wish I could find a place where I could just be treated like a normal person, not some sort of legend that it would be an honor to lay eyes upon.'_ Link stood up and walked over to the mantle. _'What does anyone see in that face anyway?' _Link thought as he looked at himself in the mirror. _'I'm not particularly handsome, I'm certainly no Knight in shining armor.' _Link sighed. _'People see me as some sort of legendary hero... I see nothing but a boy, a boy like any other. I wish everyone else could see me like that.' _Link returned to his bunk to lie down, and within minutes he was fast asleep.

Link awoke with a start as he was flung from his bed. A wave had hit the side of the ship with a mighty crash, tilting the whole ship on it's side. Link pulled himself onto his feet as another wave hit the ship, sending Link crashing to the floor. He stood up shakily and ran to the deck. Link opened the doors to his cabin only to be hit by a gust of wind. They were in the storm. Great walls of wind bordered the horizon. Several of the sailors were attempting to pull down the sails and Link rushed of to aid them. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something rising from the sea. It was a massive wave.

"HOLD ON!" Link shouted above torrent. The wave broke on the ship, sending sailors flying across the deck in a cascade of waters. Link managed to grab hold of the smaller mast and was unharmed. Another wave hit him from behind, bashing his forehead on the mast. Blood trickled down his head but he was too wet already to notice. He could only think to hold on for his life. Wave after wave rocked the ship. The elements battered at Link body as he was pulled this way and that, but always he held with all his might to the mast.

Lightning struck all around, the booming of thunder blending with the howling of the wind and the crashing of the waves. Link barely knew what happened next. All he saw was a bright flash of light strike the main mast, a booming crack sounded above the noise of the torrent as the ship was torn in two. Link felt the ship tilt downward. As the pieces of the ship sank downwards the sailors cried out to the gods and goddesses, praying for deliverance from death.

Link clambered up to the highest point on the half of the destroyed ship. He checked his back, his sword and shield were still there. He was quickly approaching the raging sea. Seeing no reason to stay on the sinking craft he leapt, diving into the ocean. As he emerged from the water he stared about. Near him was a piece of wood from the wreckage. He swam to it and caught on, using it as a float. He could see none of the crew about, only scraps of wood from the destroyed craft. He held on tight to the plank as he was battered by the waves. One massive wave rose up higher than the others, it's deafening roar drowning out the other noises of the storm. The wave hung above him for a second, and the came down. The last thing Link remembered was the full force of the wave pummeling him down, and then it all going black.


	2. Marin

_Now thewoman you've all been waiting for, the beautiful, the imaginative, the often overlooked, but still freakin' hot, MARIN! Yes, now bothwheels in the romance have appeared, wejust need something to get them spinning!_

* * *

**Marin**

Link's eyes slowly opened. His head throbbed and his vision was hazy and clouded over. He was lying on a mat on a wood floor. A young woman kneeled next to him. She dabbed his forehead daintily with a wet cloth.

"Zelda?..." Link asked drowsily. This was the name of a friend that he had back in his homeland, and was the first name that had come to mind.

"Shh... shh..." a strange, yet beautiful voice whispered soothingly. "Don't try to talk yet. you have are still weak." As Link's vision began to clear he saw that it wasn't his friend but a woman, younger than himself. She had radiant sunset red hair in which she wore she wore a crimson flower.

"Who... who are you?" Link asked.

"My name is Marin, now shh... no more talking, just try to get some rest," the girl replied. Link was too tired to ask anymore questions, and the combination of his immense fatigue and Marin's soothing voice made it easy to relax. He soon found himself slipping of into a deep slumber.

Link woke up early the next day. As he sat up he noticed that the throbbing in his head had died down and his vision had fully cleared up. He was in a small, one room cottage. Next to his mat was laid his shield and...

_Wait, where's my sword? _His sword was gone. The scabbard remained but there was no sword to be found.

_It must have come loose in the storm. _He sighed. That sword was given to him by his uncle when he lied on the brink of death. He was the last relative he had to his name, and now he had gone and lost his keepsake. There was nothing he could do about it now. He threw the shield and empty scabbard over his shoulder. He walked over to the door and walked outside. The lone cottage was built between a palm forest and a wide cove. A path led off along the shoreline. He first thought he should probably wait at the cottage until his hostess returned, but his curiosity got the better of him. He began walking along the path to see where it led. For a long stretch the path just led along the shoreline, but eventually the path turned inland. Link almost made up his mind to return to the cottage but he spotted a figure walking along the path ahead of him. As he looked closer he realized it was the girl from the day before. He ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, wait! Uh... Marin!" Link shouted after her. Marin stopped and turned around. Link ground to a halt when he reached her.

"Oh, you're up!" Marin exclaimed, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, thanks to you," Link replied, "I just wanted to thank you for your trouble and ask if there's anyway to return the favor."

"It was no trouble at all," Marin replied. "I wasn't just going to leave you dying on the beach where I found you." Link suddenly had a thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I haven't told you my name yet. It's..."

"Link, right?" Marin asked. Link was surprised that she knew his name already. Marin saw the surprise in his face and laughed.

"It was written on the back of your shield," she explained. Link smiled. Now that he wasn't half asleep he could get a better look at her. She looked like she was about sixteen or seventeen years old. She was shorter than him, only coming up to about his shoulder. Her eyes were a beautiful deep brown, and they shimmered in the early sunlight.

"So where are you going?" He asked.

"To Mabe Village," She replied. "It's market day today."

"If you don't mind, may I accompany you?" Link asked.

"Of course," Marin replied, "I would love to have you join me." As they continued along the path Link took a sideways glance at her. She really was very beautiful. He found himself often taking glimpses of her to admire her beauty. A question had been nagging at his mind earlier, but after the conversation he had forgotten what it was. The annoying part was that he still remembered that he was going to ask a question. He pried his mind most of the way to the village.

"That's it!" he suddenly blurted out.

"What's it?" Marin replied.

"The question I was going to ask you," Link replied, "The one I was going to ask you, then forgot and having trying to remember this whole time."

"Well," Marin replied, "what is it."

"What is this place?" Marin didn't quite understand his question.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, what is the name of this country?" Link replied. "I've been here a few days, and still don't know where I am." The meaning of the question finally registered in Marin's mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Marin replied, "This is Koholint Island."

"Koholint?" Link continued, "I've never heard of Koholint."

"Well, you can't possibly know of every Island." Marin replied.

"That's true, I suppose." said Link.

In the distance Link could see a tall mountain, nestled near it's base was the village. AS they approached the village he saw that the houses of the village were mostly just small huts; some made of logs, and others made of a mixture that seemed like clay and sticks, and all had thatched roofs. They reached the village but it was hardly seemed like a bustling market. The streets, if you could call the empty grassy or muddy spaces between the cottages streets, were completely empty except for one man. He was a short, fat man. He had dark skin and hair, and above his lip was a black mustache. On his back he wore a Massive rucksack full to bursting with mushrooms. Marin ran up to the man.

"Tarin, what's going on?" She asked. "Where is everyone?" The man shrugged.

"I don't know Marin," He replied. "This place is usually bustling on market day." The man noticed Link.

"Hey boy!" He said. "Good to see you up and about!"

"Oh Link," Marin said. "This is Tarin, he raised me since I was a baby." Tarin grabbed Link's hand and gave him a hearty handshake. Suddenly a door on a nearby house opened a crack. A thin, dark male face appeared in the narrow opening.

"All of you! you had better hide!" He said in a hoarse whisper.

"From what?" Tarin asked.

"The moblins!" He whispered urgently. "They're back!" Fear seemed to take over Marin.

"Come on," Marin said. "Let's get out of here!" Link had met moblins before. They were Half human and half pig, big, muscular, and very stupid. But they were cannibals. Link saw two large shadows around the corner of a building. Thinking quickly, he grabbed Marin and Tarin and pulled them into an alleyway. Link held his breath as a large pig-like moblin head passed by the alley. He carried a long lance with a red tassel. The second one, who carried a similar lance, stopped by the entrance to the alley and began sniffing.

Marin tried to breath lightly but found herself breathing even more heavily than usual. Fortunately for her, Moblins have poor hearing. But they do posses a very acute sense of smell.

"Marin," Link whispered as quietly as he possibly could. "If you wish to live, do exactly as I say." Marin nodded shakily. "As soon as I tell you to," Link continued. "Run back to the cottage at all haste." Marin nodded again. Link slowly edged himself along the alley wall until he was right be the moblin's head. All in an instant Link leapt out of the alley upon the moblin, taking it by surprise. He wrapped his arm around the creature's neck and began squeezing.

"RUN!"

* * *

_Will Marin and Tarin escape? Will Link succeed in defeating the moblins? And will Marin and Link ever get together? find out next time on the JiminycricketX show!_


	3. Moblins

_Once again it is is I, the vulgar and violent JiminycricketX. So here we go, some bloodshed at last. I promised violence would come, and it's here! Don't worry girls there will be plenty of romance later on._

_EDIT: I just added the old Lady who gives Link a prophetic warning, that wasn't origionally in it._

**

* * *

**

**Moblins**

Marin needed no second bidding. She burst from the alley and made a made dash for the cove. The other moblin ran after her, followed by Tarin. Marin looked back briefly. Link had wrestled the Moblin to the ground and picked up the lance. He lifted the weapon to strike and... Marin turned away. A squeal of pain wrenched through the air as Link stabbed the creature once, twice, thrice. Marin looked over her shoulder again. The Moblin pursuing her wasn't making very good time. It's bulky form wasn't made for running. Behind the moblin ran Tarin, making even worse time. She saw Link raising the lance to throw. He hurled the weapon as hard as he could. It sailed through the air, imbedding in the Moblin's back. It let out a dying squeal and fell dead to the ground. Marin stopped and let Tarin catch up. Link ran as far as the Moblin, retrieved the lance and then turned back towards the village. Marin ran after him.

"What are you doing?" Marin asked.

"Moblins always hunt in hordes," Link replied. "There are bound to be more in the village."

"Then why are you going back?" Marin cried. Link stopped walking and turned to her.

"I won't let those moblins harm a soul in that village," Link replied.

"But..." Marin began.

"Marin, relax," Link interrupted. "I do things like this all of the time." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Go home, I'll be fine." Link turned and ran back towards the village.

The moblin captain stood in the town square. His upper face was covered by a black metal mask made to only cover the upper face and leave his jaw uncovered. Over his back he wore a quiver of black-feathered arrows and in his hands he held a finely made bow. He wore a black belt with a black hilted scimitar slung through it. As a symbol of authority he wore a human child's skull, painted with a black and red insignia, on a chain around his neck. A moblin soldier ran up to him and bowed.

"Captain Taurus," The beast growled, "At thuh gate, two moblin soldiers. They wus dead!"

"WHAT?" the chief roared, lifting the unfortunate moblin by his throat. "WHO DID THIS?" The pathetic creature wriggled to free himself from his captain's steel grip.

"I dunno!" The moblin squealed, "They wus dead when I found um!" The captain threw aside the moblin and spat with rage.

"Find the one who did this!" He roared. "If you have to tear apart every house in this village!"

"Maybe I could save you the trouble!"

All the moblins in the square turned in the direction of the voice. Link stood, lance in hand, across the square from the moblin chief. He raised his lance.

"Leave this village now," Link shouted, "And you will not be harmed!" The moblins only chuckled at this offer and stood their ground.

"I'm warning you!" Link continued, "Leave now, or suffer my wrath!" This remark caused scattered laughter among the crowd of moblins. The captain made a motion with his hand and the other moblins charged him. Link brought his lance up and gored the first moblin to reach him. He hit the next moblin over the head with the butt of his lance, knocking him senseless. He blocked the lance wielded by the next moblin, spinning his lance to disarm him. In the same motion he brought the lance blade around, slashing open it's stomach. By this point he was surrounded. He fought his way through the circle of moblins, slashing with the lance blade and slamming moblins with the butt of the lance. As he broke out of the mass of moblins he skidded around, twirling his lance in an expert fashion to intimidate his foes. Unfortunately, his new position left his back open to the chief moblin. Link caught an object flying at him out of the corner of his eye. He dodged to the side as an arrow sped past, accidentally hitting a moblin in the neck.

The chief quickly notched another arrow and took aim. Link dodged this arrow also and then, before the moblin had the chance to fire another arrow, charged. The moblin captain drew his sword. Link reached the captain and swung his lance. The chief blocked the blow easily. A series of rapid attacks followed, though no combatant could manage a hit. The captain made a low sweep at Link's feet. Link nimbly leapt over the slash and brought his lance down at The moblin's head. The moblin dodged diagonally towards Link and made a horizontal slash at his side. Link pulled the lance over his shoulder and blocked the blow. Their weapons locked for a second and then they pulled apart. Link spun to face the moblin, brandishing his lance in a defensive position.

They circled each other, feeling up each other's defenses. The moblins circled the fighters, cheering their leader on. A courageous moblin tried to surprise attack Link from behind. Link slid his foot back, jabbing the moblin in the chin with his spear-butt, then shot the blade forward, in an attack that was easily blocked. The dual raged on, neither warrior gaining much of an edge. The combatants stopped only to catch their breaths. They stood panting each mentally preparing for if the other should attack first.

Link took the initiative. Holding his lance aloft, he bolted forward. The chief prepared for the attack, but Link had a few tricks up his sleeve. He stabbed the blade of the lance into the ground and vaulted forward. Shooting both feet out, he gave the chief a flying kick to the gut. The moblin chief stumbled backwards and tripped onto his back. He tried to get back up but stopped as he felt Link's lance tickling his throat. Neither warrior made a move.

"Why do you wait?" The captain asked. "Just finish it." Link shook his head.

"Death is too good a treatment for you," Link replied, pulling away his lance. "Leave now, and don't let me see you're face again, for when that day comes I swear I will strike you dead without a second thought." Link, shouldering his weapon, turned to walk away. Seeing his chance the moblin leapt up, sword in hand, to attack. Link, expecting no other response, was prepared. He spun about holding his lance strait in front of him. The moblin chief impaled himself upon the lance blade. It let out a strained groan and fell forward.

The other moblins stood around dumbly. Without there leader they had no idea what to do. Link decided to help make up their minds by charging them. Fear gripped the moblins and they ran, tripping over their crude lances and fighting to get out of the small village. A few unlucky slow ones met their death upon Link's lance. Finally Link stopped and watched the survivors disappear into the deep forest. He then returned to the moblin. He picked up his bow, testing the string. It was a finely made bow, obviously meant to be a moblin short-bow so it was a fine size for him to use.

All about the village doors and shutters were being flung open. The astonished faces of the villagers stared about at the mass of slain moblins and then at the lone figure who stood in the middle. Putting two and two together, most of the villagers figured out what happened. But some of the younger, more innocent children, thought that the moblins were all just taking naps, and would soon awake. Even some of the stupider adults couldn't figure out what happened, and when it was explained to them, still had trouble comprehending the finer details.

The villagers all crowded around him, thanking him for his great deed, and asking him questions about himself. A few little, grubby faced boys stood by his feet, asking him if he was a warrior, and if he could teach them to fight like that, and even, 'how did you get all dose bad mobwins to take dier naps?'

Even one or two young women came up to him, and asked if he was single.

Link, looking around noticed one similar trait among all the villagers; they all had dark skin and hair, as well as round ears. But Marin, had red hair, and was fair of flesh, and had elven ears, like himself.

In the midst of all this, Link found his hand grabbed by an old woman. She was short, and bent over with age, her face gnarled by old age, and her long, white hair was pulled back into a bun. Her only greatly defining feature was her bright black eyes.

"Messenger!" She cried. "Messenger, I have waited long for you. Beware, beware your affections. For they will break your heart in two. Beware messenger!"

Before he could ask her what she meant, A booming voice cut through the crowd.

"Make way!" the voice boomed. "Make way for the mayor!" The crowd parted letting through a short, bald man with a bushy white beard.

"Hello, hello," The mayor said cordially. "You must be the man responsible for slaying these moblins."

"I..." Link began.

"Of course you are!" The mayor interrupted, eying him up. "You're younger than I thought you would be." He mumbled to himself. "No matter! The name's Tella! Mayor Tella to you though. It's tragic isn't it? This constant fear of moblin raids? I've sent message after message to King Richard asking for soldiers to help protect our village, but no messenger has ever returned. I have reason to believe that our messengers are being intercepted before even reaching his castle at Kanalet. You're a upstanding, heroic type. Would you personally deliver a message to the King for me?" Link was slightly taken aback by the old man's quick speech and request, but took little persuasion to convince him.

"Of course," Link replied. "I would be glad to help."

"Excellent!" Mayor Tella exclaimed. "You shall leave first thing tomorrow."

* * *

_Well what do you know, off on an adventure already huh? Well you know how it is, a hero's work is never done. And still no romance yet, oh well. It's not like romances just happen... Or do they?_


	4. The Owl

_So here's the next chapter,and here comes everyone's least favorite Zelda character ever. (Well, next to Navi, Naturally.)But he's still the most annoying character in Link's Awakening. You've guessed it! And in case you haven't guessed I'm going to tell you. The Owl. Enjoy, or don't, your choice._

_EDIT: I edited this chapter too. Just added a bit more dialouge and made it easier to understand where the sword came from._

* * *

**The Owl**

**The Owl**

_What am I doing? _Link thought as he sat on the shore. _I rushed into helping this village and never once thought of how I was going to get off of the island. _Link stared out at the sea. It was still a few hours till dawn, he had gotten little sleep last night while he pondered this question.

_But still, _he thought as he turned back to look at the small cottage where Marin and Tarin still slept. _Marin and Tarin took me in when I washed up on shore. I feel I owe these people something. _

_Messenger! Messenger, I have waited long for you. Beware, beware your affections, for they will break your heart in two. Beware messenger! _

_What did she mean? _

Link pushed what the old woman said to the back of his head, turning his thoughts back to the problem at hand.

"The Mayor told me that there are no ports on Koholint." Link thought out loud. "How am I going to leave?"

"Actually, even with a ship you might find it difficult to leave the Island." Link spun towards the direction of the voice. No one was there except for... an owl?

"Yes, very difficult," the curious owl continued. "In fact impossible!"

"Did you just talk?" Link asked dumfounded.

"Of course I did!" The owl snapped. "You are surprisingly dull witted."

"Well, sorry," Link retorted. "But since when can owls talk?"

"Well all owls can talk!" the owl replied, curtly. "We just tend not to talk to people, so why don't you stop asking foolish questions and hear me out." Link was slightly taken aback by the owls sharp reply and became silent.

"Thank you," the said. "Now as I was saying, it would be impossible to leave the island, _while the windfish slumbers._"

"The windfish?" Link asked, "What's a windfish?"

"What did I say about the foolish questions?" the owl snapped. "Anyway, do you see that mountain?" He asked, spreading his wing towards the high mountain that loomed over the entire Island. "That is mount Tamaranch. Atop that great peak, rests the Windfish's egg. There he eternally slumbers. As long as he sleeps, no one can ever leave." Link was about to ask why, but stopped himself. He had learned in the past not to question the mighty forces in the world which even he couldn't understand.

"So let me guess," Link replied. "I have to find a way to wake up this windfish in order for me to leave the Island?"

"Exactly," The owl exclaimed. "You're not as stupid as you look."

"Well, if intelligence was judged by looks, you'd be no sage," Link replied casually. "But in the meantime I have a more pressing mission."

"This errand the mayor has sent you on?" The owl asked. "I would advise against any such thing. It is important you awaken the Windfish quickly!"

"Don't get your feathers ruffled, I'm in no hurry to leave. Actually I kind of like it here," Link retorted, placing his hands behind his head and laying back, with a very casual relaxed look on his face."I might just delay this whole awakening thing for a year or two." He had said this mostly just to get on the bird's nerves, whom he decided he didn't like very much. The owl shook his head.

"I see you are too stubborn to be convinced otherwise," The owl said. "I shall take my leave." Spreading his wings to take off, but before he did he turned to face Link.

"I would advise reconsidering," the owl said. "Dark things dwell in this land." With that the owl took off.

An hour passed. Link hardly even noticed Marin sitting down next to him. For a short while they said nothing, just stared off into the sea. Finally Link tried to break the silence.

"Do you ever find it strange that no one ever leaves this Island?" Link asked.

"I suppose so," Marin replied. "To tell you the truth, I wish I could leave." Link's elven ears perked up.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"It's just so boring," She replied, "It's the same scenery every day. I have to have seen the entire Island a hundred times over." Her gaze switched to a bunch of seagulls hopping around on the beach looking for food.

"I don't understand seagulls." She said at last. "If I had wings, I would fly away, far from this Island."

Link chuckled.

"It's not really that exciting anywhere else." Link said. Marin simply shrugged in reply.

Even so, I don't believe I really belong here. I mean look," She said, pulling her long hair away to reveal her pointy ears. "No one on the island has ears like this; everyone thinks I'm some sort of elf." She stopped, and turned towards him. "Are you an elf?" She asked, staring at his long ears. Link almost laughed.

"I suppose you could say that, though we prefer to be called Hylians," He replied.

"Can Hylians use magic?" She asked. Link nodded.

"Yes; most Hylians spend their lives discovering the secrets of spells and magery." Marin sat in thought.

"Maybe I'm a Hylian." She speculated.

"It's possible," Link replied. "Actually you look kind of Labrynnian."

"What's the difference?" Marin asked.

"Nothing, Labrynnians are Hylians also," Link replied. "I am a Hyrulian personally. But Labrynnians have fairer skin, and tend to have red or black hair, as well as brown or green eyes. Hyrulians usually have blonde or brown hair, and more often have blue eyes."

"Are there any other kind of elfs?" Marin asked.

"_Elves._" Link replied.

"Huh?"

"It's pronounced _elves _not _elfs._"

"Oh," she replied. "Sorry. Are there any other kinds of _elves?_"

"Several," Link replied, "Besides the Hylians there are the dark and mysterious Shiekah, the childish, immortal Kokiri, and of course the fairies."

"Fairies are elves?" Marin asked.

"They are the smallest of elven races. They say that they can heal grave wounds with only a wave of their hands."

They talked for hours, till the light of the sun could be seen over the horizon. Link thought he may have found a friend in this girl. They were so similar, Link felt he could speak his mind around her without feeling uncomfortable or silly. It was an odd feeling; his reclusive nature usually made him shy away from conversation.

"I heard..." Link began. "Someone in the village say something about a windfish; what is it?"

"They say that the windfish is the guardian of the island," Marin explained. "Legend says he sleeps in his egg on top of mount Tamaranch."

"Do you believe in it?" Link asked.

"I'd say I probably do," Marin replied. "What about you?" Link thought for a second.

"Well," Link began, "if you had asked me that a few years ago I might have scoffed at the idea of a mysterious sleeping guardian, but..." He said, gazing down at the bandage wrapped around his left hand. "I've learned not to question the supernatural forces that dwell throughout this world."

"Why do you wear that bandage?" Marin asked.

"I... I injured my hand while I was fighting the moblins."

"No you didn't! You were wearing it when I found you."

"It covers a scar." Link replied.

"That's no reason to wear a bandage," Marin stated.

"Look, it's nothing!" Link said. "I can't tell you."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Marin replied.

Over the bay the sun began to rise.

"I'd better get going." He said. He got up and began to walk back to town.

"I'll look for your return." She called after him. He turned and winked.

"Don't you worry," He said. "I'll be..." Something caught his eye. "Fine..." Sticking out of the shoreline, the light of the rising sun glinting off it's blade, was a sword. He walked, spellbound to it. AS he wrapped his fingers around the hilt, he felt a tingling, almost nostalgic feeling. He could tell that this weapon was made of some sort of great magic. He pulled the blade from it's bed of sand. The beautiful cross guard was made of solid steel, and was adorned with the symbol of the setting sunand it's shining blade had not a bit of rust.

He gazed into the sky where he saw an owl flying into the distance.

"Did he leave this?" Link asked himself, gauging the blade's weight and balance.

He spun the blade around a few times. The sword had perfect balance; like any good sword it felt like a mere extension of his arm. He smiled as he gazed into the brightly shining blade. He was ready.

* * *

_Well, Link's got his sword, and he's got Marin. As a friend. No romance quite yet. Oh well, more action is coming up soon though, and I promise I'll try to get to the romance within the next three or four chapters. maybe... I plan to... perhaps... maybe longer... Well there will be some romanceeventually, so stay tuned. _


	5. On the Road

_Time for the first big adventure thingy, YAYZORS! Well anyhoo! This chapter will have plenty of Violence. again YAYZORS! But no romance. Hang tight, there will be some when Link returns. I promise. SERIOUSLY!_

_

* * *

_

**On The Road**

The whole entire village was there to see the hero off. After many 'goodbyes' and 'good lucks' and the occasional 'he's going to get himself killed,' Link finally set off across the Ukuku plains. He was still amazed at the sword that he found. As it wasn't made for his scabbard, he had left that behind, wearing the sword through his belt like a gerudan scimitar. It was a long trek across the wide, empty plains. A lesser man couldn't of gone so long without rest, but Link was used to going full days, and nights, eating as he went. By dusk that night he reached a road sign. It read 'Kanalet Castle. Three days on foot.' Link sighed. This was going to be a long three days.

Surprisingly he slept very well that night. Probably too well, as the sun was already up when he awoke. He hurried along the road as quickly as possible to make up for lost time. That day he reached the dull, Tabahl Wasteland. Dead trees made the home of crows, that seemed to watch him with their cruel black eyes. It was a long, hot and muggy day followed by a cold, sleepless night in the harsh wastes.

The next morning he started off again. He walked all day through the dreary wasteland, only to reach a swamp. A sign by the road read 'Goponga Swamp. TURN BACK!' Link had no intention of turning back so after a good nights sleep he began slugging through the swamp. The pungent stench of the marsh hung about the air. Link waded through the waist deep, murky water, grimacing at the sickening smell. He was sure to remain on constant alert, for such bogs were select territories for Moblins and the smaller, far more clever bokoblins.

Link knew that bokoblins, though easy prey alone could be dangerous in groups. Link's sharp elven ears caught the sound of rusting in the trees. He kept walking as if he had heard nothing, but his hand casually strayed to the dagger at his belt. Suddenly turning Link hurled his Knife into the branches of an overhanging willow. A squeal of pain rent the air. A bokoblin toppled from the tree, a bloody dagger protruding from it's forehead, instantly sinking into the murky water. Link looked around him. From behind the trees a Bokoblin emerged.

"You are the one who killed Captain Taurus at the human village." The Bokoblin growled. "You are an enemy of the Nightmare, and must be slain." From the trees emerged ten or so armed bokoblins. "But our master is a reasonable man and proposes a truce. Join his forces, and forsake this quest of yours, and you will not be harmed."

"I'll tell you what," Link replied curtly. "If you are alive in the next five minutes, you can tell 'the Nightmare' that he can keep his damn truce, because if he sends his forces to ransack and destroy peaceful villages I want nothing to do with him." The bokoblin glared menacingly at him and nodded to his troops. The bokoblins fanned out, trapping Link in a circle of crude swords and daggers. Link drew his sword, and readied his shield. The Bokoblins slowly moved inwards. despite their greater numbers, none were willing to be the first to attempt to attack the warrior who slew Taurus, one of Nightmares most skilled and fierce officers.

A cocky bokoblin tried to attack Link from behind. Link heard the sloshing of mud behind him, in one motion, spun and lashed his sword out, taking the bokoblin's head off. At this first strike the entire company of bokoblins attacked. Link spun about slashing here and there, not wanting to leave his back revealed to one side too long.

A bokoblin attacked him from his right but he managed to raise his shield to block the blow and with his sword he blocked another strike from the left. This left him completely defenseless from the club wielding bokoblin that charged him from the front. Thinking quickly he threw himself backwards, vanishing into the murky swamp water. The bokoblins crowded around where he fell, stabbing into the mud with their weapons. The creatures continually attacked where he fell, but to no avail. Link burst from the water behind them hacking into the back of a bokoblin.

Link took to the attack this time, breaking into the group of disoriented beasts with terrifying force. He now had the element of fear on his side. The few remaining bokoblins didn't last long against Link's onslaught. After finishing off the last bokoblin he stood back to view his work.

He frowned as he looked at the carnage that covered the swamp. Dead bokoblins laid prostrate against trees while other sunk into the murky depths of the swamp. Though the bloodshed itself was hard to bear, the frown came mostly from the thought that he caused it. He hated the idea of death and destruction, but when caught up in the heat of battle, he would often be consumed by an insane, berserk rage. If you could look into his mind, you could see no fear; his only true fear was himself. He was afraid of his explosive temper and what he could do when fury drove him to the brink of insanity. He felt uncontrollable, like a beast, who could easily break free from his weak cage. Link wiped the blood from his sword using the hem of his cloak.

"Most impressive."

Link spun about. Before him stood a man. He seemed tall, but this was mostly because of his royal posture. He had black hair and thick eyebrows, under which rested his dark brown eyes. His tunic, which would have looked quite fabulous at one point was torn and muddied. At his waist was a leather belt from which hung a black leather scabbard, housing a golden hilted sword. In truth he was not much older than Link. He spoke regally, as one who had been raised in a royal or noble home.

"I must say I have never seen one man destroy an entire group of bokoblins with such skill."

"And you are...?" Link asked, sheathing his blade.

"A friend," he replied, "If you oppose Nightmare and his monsters."

"To tell you the truth," Link replied, "I don't know a damn thing about this Nightmare, except that if he sends his beasts to attack and torment peaceful villagers, he's no friend of mine." Link offered the man his hand. "They call me Link." The man reached out and took his hand.

"I am Richard," He replied. Link stared at him.

"_King_ Richard?" Link asked. Richard nodded.

"That's right," he said.

"I have been sent to deliver a message to you," Link exclaimed. "Mayor Tella requests that you send a small force to Mabe village to protect it from the frequent moblin raids." The young king raised his eyebrow.

"With such men in that village they actually need my help?" Richard chuckled.

"I am not from the village," Link said, brushing the hair away from his ears.

"So you are an elf," Richard exclaimed. "That explains why you could defeat the bokoblins with such ease."

"That's actually a myth," Link stated. "In truth elves can't fight any better than humans, it's all in how long and hard you've trained. Oh, and we prefer to be called Hylians, not elves. But none of the villagers are warriors. They could never make a village militia. That's why they need your help, I can't always be around to protect them."

Richard sighed.

"I would help if I could," He said, "But at the moment I'm in no position to help anyone."

"How do you mean?" Link asked.

"But a week ago, moblins attacked the city," Richard replied. "We tried to fend them off, but when it seemed like the battle was won, they seemed to spring up from the inside of the city, taking it from the inside, out. I managed to escape, but none of my men did. I still cannot figure out how they snuck into the city, but it doesn't matter, there is no way of reclaiming it now." Link's eyes narrowed.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

_By by boys! Have fun stormin' the castle! Here comes some true action so be prepared._


	6. Storming the Castle

_OKay, so I'm updating agin, cool huh? Well now we shall see how Richard and Link manage to take back the castle. Yes I know it's clever how I integrated such a minor point from the game into my story. I'm so clever. Oh the cleverness of me. Well, read it, enjoy it, be inspired. _

* * *

**Storming the Castle**

"You think we should do WHAT?" Richard exclaimed. Link repeated what he had said.

"I think we should take back the castle." Richard stood up from his chair and started pacing the ground of the small, run down hut.

"Do you know what your saying?" Richard asked. "Two, against at least five hundred?"

"Ah," Link replied. "But I've done things like this before, and usually it's just me against five hundred. The way I see it, we now hold an advantage." Richard merely shook his head.

"You're a madman!" Richard exclaimed. "How are we supposed to do it? It's impossible!" Link shook his head.

"No, it's very possible," Link said. "It's all a matter of strategy." Richard sat back down.

"Do you have a plan?" He asked.

"A body dies without a head," Link explained. "We go for the head."

"In other words we kill the leader," Richard said.

"Exactly." Richard was still not convinced.

"And exactly how do you suppose we get to him?" Richard asked. "The leader will be in the safest place in the city, and that would be the castle. Now exactly how do you suppose we get into the castle, let alone into the city?" Link remained perfectly casual about the whole thing.

"Did you forget who you are talking to?" Link asked. "I'm Link, last of the knights of Hyrule. I know that doesn't mean much here, but where I come from I'm honored by the weak, and feared by evil. I know what I'm doing."

The great wall surrounding the city of Kanalet seemed like only a great shadow in the morning fog. A bokoblin upon the wall top looked down into the empty grey cloud that spread out around the castle. From that point no earth could be seen through the thick expanse of the mist. If that bokoblin could see the ground however, he would have seen two small figure creeping towards the castle. Link ran ahead while Richard hurried after him, trying not to let him get out of site. They both held torches, though Richard was still not sure why, Link had left him in the dark on the details of his plan. The stopped and put their backs up against the wall. They both took a moment to catch their breath.

"Thank the Windfish for this fog." Richard exclaimed. Link nodded.

"Yes, it is fortunate," Link said, but he seemed a little preoccupied at the moment. "It has to be around here somewhere," He said to himself.

"What are you looking for?" Richard inquired.

"I found it!" Link exclaimed. Richard looked at his discovery. It was a small sewer tunnel in the wall. It was shaped like a half circle, about three feet tall, and three feet wide. Across the entrance was a row of bars. Link grabbed at a bar and pulled. It came right out in his hand.

"Just as I thought!" Link stated. "They've been loosened. Now we know how your uninvited guests got in." Richard frowned.

"Well they're overstaying their welcome," He said. "Let's hurry up, and win this castle back."

Link got down on all fours and crawled into the tunnel, followed by Richard. They crawled along the small tunnel for about five minutes. Link was fine, he had been in tighter tunnels before, but Richard was beginning to feel the effects of claustrophobia setting in. Just when he felt like he was about to vomit the tunnel began to widen out. Soon it was tall enough to stand on their feet. Link lit his torch and then used it to light Richards'. Light filled the tunnel, and before them stretched the wide catacombs.

"I once used catacombs like these to escape from a castle." Link said. "I figured it would be just as easy to use them to get in." They slugged through the filth of the sewers for what seemed like an hour. Link chuckled to himself.

"Huh, and I thought the swamp smelled bad." Soon the man and the hylian reached a dead end.

"Now what?" Richard asked. Link looked around and above. On the ceiling small bits of light could be seen in a round, uneven pattern. Leading down from the circle was a ladder made of metal rungs. Link climbed up and pushed slightly. The circle moved upwards, letting more light in. It was a port hole. Link only tilted the metal cover up slightly as he examined the outside area. They were in the midst of the city; the castle loomed nearby. Reassuring himself that no one was about he pushed the lid out and climbed from the sewer. The front of his tunic and the lower half of his body was completely covered in sewer filth. Richard came out behind the young hylian.

"I have to hand it to you," Richard remarked. "You did find the 'freshest' way to sneak into the city." Link scowled.

"Well I got us in didn't I?" Link asked. They snuck through the city streets, ducking in and out of alleys to avoid being seen. They peered around a corner. Before them stood the castle, which was far more menacing up close.

"So hero boy," Richard inquired. "How do we get in?" Link rubbed his brow.

"Well..."

"Please tell me you thought of how to get in there."

"Actually, I had assumed we would have used the sewers to get into the castle," Link replied. "I didn't quite think of how we would get in if the sewers only led into the city." Richard flopped back against the wall with an exasperated sigh. Link tried to reassure him.

"Don't worry, we'll just lay low till I think of something," Link said. A slight commotion down the street caused the Link's ears to perk. Peering around the corner he saw a peasant boy of about twelve emerge from the mist. He was being chased by an armed bokoblin. The bokoblin wore a helmet that completely covered his face and carried a whip. A shimmer appeared in Link's eyes.

"I just had an idea," he whispered to Richard. As the boy passed the alleyway Link reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into the alley and clamping a hand over his mouth. Richard drew his sword and with one clean sweep hewed the bokoblins head from his shoulders as it rounded the corner. As Richard dragged the corpse into the alley Link put his hands to his lips to silence the boy.

"Shh... be quiet and listen. We need your help!"

At the gate of the castle stood a hulky moblin guard. He bore a long pike in one hand and a buckler on his arm. A steel helmet with a small spike covered his crown and his pike arm was plated in steel armor. Besides that he wore no ornament, except for a large horn that hung by his side by a leather strap. The moblin came to attention as a bokoblin waddled up. It drove before him two prisoners, both young men. The one was taller, had black hair and darker skin, while the other was fair haired and had pale skin. The moblin looked the prisoners up and down, and then pulled out his horn. Drawing it to it's lips it gave it one long blast. The gates began to slowly open, allowing the bokoblin inside. The bokoblin drove his prisoners swiftly across the courtyard and into the castle itself. As soon as the doors closed behind them the fairer prisoner laughed.

"Didn't I tell you I would get us in?" He asked jovially. The darker one couldn't help smiling.

"You were right Link," He said. Richard then turned to the bokoblin. "Good job kid." The bokoblin raised his helmet to reveal a human boy's face.

"Glad to be of service your highness!" Richard turned back to Link.

"So what now?" He asked.

"You two head for the dungeons to free any prisoners," Link replied. "Stay together and keep up the prisoner masquerade until you get there."

"What about you?" Richard inquired.

"I'm going for the head!" Link said as he ran off down a hall. "And for goodness sake kid, don't talk. Your voice will give you away."

Richard and Morrid hurried in the opposite direction. Though it appeared that Morrid drove Richard on ahead, Richard was actually leading. They attempted to keep a small distance away from any bokoblins or moblins they passed by. It seemed like they would make it to the dungeon undetected a vile voice was heard from behind them.

"Hey you, hold!" The two kept walking, feigning hopes that they were not the ones being called.

"You bokoblin, the one with the prisoner. halt!" Their hopes were instantly dashed. The turned to see a vile looking bokoblin running up to them. It was tall, for a bokoblin anyway, it wore a crimson cape and carried itself rather pompously, or at least as pompously as a bent backed bokoblin like itself could.

"Where are you taking this prisoner?" The creature inquired. In truth it had no reason to be asking the question, but he had just been promoted and was now flaunting his off newfound powers in any little way he could, for the sole purpose off letting his lessors know of his new rank. Morrid knew he wasn't supposed to answer, but he had to do something.

"Er... I was taking 'im to the dungeons sir," Morrid replied, in a terrible impression of a bokoblin. The creature started asking more questions, all of which Morrid answered in the terrible false bokoblin voice. Richard could tell the bokoblin was getting suspicious so while the bokoblin was in the middle of a question Richard slipped out of his bonds and grabbed his sword that was concealed under his cloak. With one swing he chopped the bokoblin's head from it's shoulders.

"Well, that conversation was getting boring anyway." Richard said, re sheathing his sword. "It's too late for precautions now, lets get to the dungeon."

* * *

_What's gonna happen now? Oh the suspense is killing me. Well, not really because as the author I know what's gonna' happen next. But you don't! I'm so mischevious. _


	7. The Nightmares

_So here is the next chapter. It's kinda funny, but I was listening to the infamous Numa Numa song when I was writing this. If that affected the outcome of the chapter I have no Idea but enjoy it anyway._

* * *

**The Nightmares**

Meanwhile, Link was having little difficulty getting to the throne room, though he had to utilize all of his speed and stealth to not be seen. On approaching the throne room he thought it odd that no guards were posted outside the doors. Though he had his doubts he went on. Placing a hand each on both of the great, red doors he pushed. The two doors swung open, slamming against the walls with great, echoing booms. The throne room was a long rectangular room, with four windows on either side. At the end of the hall was a dais on which was seated an empty throne. The room was empty, except for one figure that stood in the center of the room, facing away from him. He was clad all in black, except for the red eye design on the back of his cloak. From this angle he could see that the figure had black hair, though he could get no look at his face. There was something strange and evil surrounding him, like a dark mist or smoke. He spoke, and his voice was not like one voice but like many voices, some deep and cruel, others high and sorrowful, all speaking at once.

"We have waited long for you," The thing said.

"How did you know I would be here?" Link questioned.

"We have always been waiting. We have been waiting for you."

"Why have you been waiting? Who are you? FACE ME!" Link demanded.

The figure turned, revealing it's face. But I wouldn't even call it a face for it was jet black, so black that you could not tell if he was standing in light or shadows. It's was featureless, except for one large, unblinking red eye in the center of his forehead.

"We are Nightmares." The thing replied. "We have waited long for you."

"You're the one who sent those moblins to attack the village?" Link all but yelled in anger. "And why do you say _we?_And why the hell were you waiting for me? Give me some damn answers!"

"We are one, we are many," the Nightmare replied. "We are cursed. And that is why we have been waiting for you. We want to be freed, and you are the key. You must free us." Link drew his sword.

"Why should I help you?" Link asked. "Give me one good reason."

"Why do you help this king and the little village?" The Nightmare asked, his eye beginning to radiate a crimson light. Link felt like something was roving about in his mind. He tried to force it out but it was a persistent force.

"You don't want to be here." The thing persisted. "You want only to get help for this village so you can leave without guilt."

"Get the hell out of my head!" Link screamed, trying his best to make a mental shield to keep out this intruder. The room shook, and the shutters and doors swung shut.

_A grey wolf and a black wolf stand in the midst of a dark valley. The grey wolf growls menacingly at its calm black counterpart. _

"You hate the weak people of this world, who turn to you because they cannot protect themselves."

The black wolf attacks, biting into the _grey wolf's leg. _

"SHUT UP!"

"SHUT UP!"

The grey wolf shakes the black wolf off and attempts a snap at it's opponent.

* * *

Richard and Morrid reached the door to the dungeon with five or so bokoblins at their heels. They ran through the door and slammed it shut behind them. The duo ran down a short flight of stairs and reached a long, dark corridor. Along the walls of the corridor where multiple separate prison cells. As they ran past, the prisoners put their faces to the bars and watched them. About halfway down the corridor was a fat moblin guard who was assigned to watch the prisoners. The great fat thing was fast asleep however and would not be woken. Richard, though this was a rather cruel thing to do, stabbed the beast to death in it's sleep. Morrid grabbed the keys and swiftly went about, freeing prisoners, while Richard led the freed prisoners to the armory.

* * *

_The grey wolf is tired and injured, it's fur soaked in dark blood. The black wolf stands unscathed. _

"You run from those you love because you fear the power you posses!"

_The dark wolf snarls tauntingly. A fierce glare runs over the grey wolf's features. _

"You know nothing of the power I posses!" Link reached to his hand, pulling away the bandage that covered it, to reveal three golden triangles, shining with a light brighter than the sun.

_The grey wolf howls a long, strong howl. From over a hill comes three great wolves, all with golden fur and teeth as white as the hottest of flames. With a great roaring howl the three wolves set upon the black wolf, chasing him out of the valley. _

The Nightmare fell back, clutching it's head. The glow in it's eye left and Link felt his mind restored. The Nightmare regained it's composure, but covered it's eyes from the blinding light that emanated from Link's left hand.

"Well played," The Nightmare said. "We shall meet again someday, until then, farewell!" In a explosion of black smoke The Nightmare vanished, not a trace of him remained. Link stooped over and retrieved his bandage, tying it firmly around his hand to block the intense light. His mind was racing.

_Was that thing right? Am I scared of this... power I carry within me? Am I letting this fear rule my life? Is that really why I left Hyrule? _

He was in the midst of these thoughts when Morrid burst through the door.

"The battle is won!" He shouted excitedly, "We have won back Kanalet!" Link followed the boy out of the castle and into the courtyard where Knights stood about cheering. Around them lied heaps of slain moblins and bokoblins. They had lost some men, but it was a small loss in comparison to the slain monsters. Link made his way to Richard who was in the middle of the jubilation.

"Richard."

"Link!" He exclaimed, "We are victorious!" Then he remembered Link's mission. "The leader?..." Link frowned.

"It was Nightmare himself." Link replied.

"Nightmare?" Richard exclaimed. Link nodded.

"It got away," Link said solemnly. Richard sighed.

"That is truly unfortunate." Richard said glumly. "But now is not the time of for such things. It is a time to celebrate! Come, we shall have a feast prepared." The soldiers followed Link and Richard as they entered the castle to prepare for the night's merrymaking.

* * *

It was early morning over Mabe village and the people were getting about there daily routines. Marin sat in the usual place, outside the village on Ukuku prairie, waiting for Link's return. The villagers started calling her crazy, there was no way Link could still be alive after this long. But Marin had promised Link that she would wait for him to return, and everyday she sat in the same place, sometimes for hours. She had grown strangely fond of Link in the few days he spent with her and Tarin, and their distance from each other seemed to strengthen this feeling. This day was very misty and foggy like it had been about a week ago, and Marin could hardly see twenty yards ahead. She was just about to give up hope of Link ever returning when suddenly she saw something. It looked like nothing more than a shape in the mist but as it grew closer she saw that was actually several men marching along the path to the village. And as she looked closer she held her breath with joy, for leading them, still in the same worn out green clothes, was Link.

* * *

_Oh, vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay_

_numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay_

_kipul tow she dragosta din... Oh, you're finished reading it?_ _Well look at that, Marin has some feelings for Link after all, But does he feel the same way about her? And who is this Nightmare guy... thing... things... whatever. Once again, I know the answers to all these questions and you know ZILCH! Poor you._


	8. Legend of the Windfish

_Okay, update time! Sorry it took so long, but since school started my life has been kinda' hectic. First off, I have to thank all my adoring fans for their great support._

_**Mullenium Master**: I'm sorry for not having this a Link/Zelda... BUT EVERYONE DOES LINK AND ZELDA FICS!I can understand, you're a Zelink fan, and I respect that, notlike I won't do a Zelink in the future, but that would only be if it's a WW fic or a Zelda1/AoLfic. Or a Minish cap or four swords fic, or maybe a twighlight princess fic when I play it...but none other than those. Keep reviewing!_

_**harrypotterfan:** Thanks. Short, sweet and to the point._

_**eternal-nemesis: **Alright, it seems I have some explaining to do. First of all, Marin and Tarin are not origional characters. They were from a game called Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. This was actually the first LoZ gameboy game and was released before OoT, (So in retrospect, Malon and Talon are actually kind of based off of Marin and Tarin, Actually, if you study the subject you'll find that there are more similarities than their names.) Also, this story is based as a sequel to A Link to the Past, the first SNES Zelda game, and based directly on Link's Awakening, which I already mentioned. And if you're still perplexed about why Link randomly found a sword on the beach... Well Link is also, so that will be explainedat the end ofthis chapter._

_**mercuriancat**_:_And last, but certainly not least, undoubtably my biggest fan, MERCURIANCAT! You rock! Keep reading and reviewing because there's a big chunk o' romance coming in chapter 10, and I'm dedicating that chapter to you!_

_Now, with no further adoo, I give you... probably the most boring of all my chapters, but you can read it if you want anyway... CHAPTER 8! Dun nun nun naaaaah!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

The Legend of the Windfish

The group of soldiers that Link had brought back with him quickly set to work. With the help of the villagers they made four outpost towers, one at every corner of Mabe. From these the entire village could be seen and monitored. They also set about training the villagers so they would be able to help protect the village if needed. Among those training was Tarin, though he didn't actually live in the village. Link, on the other hand, stayed generally out of the hustle and bustle in the town, though if he was ever there with Marin he would be sure to give the villagers (and occasionally the soldiers) a few pointers. And I say 'when he was there with Marin' because most of his spare hours were spent with the young maiden. The two had become good friends in the few days that Link had been there, and were practically inseparable. In fact, they were so seldom seen apart, that a rumor began going around about the two being deep in a secret, passionate romance, which was not true. The truth was that the similarities between the two gave them good means for conversation. They both were rather loners and enjoyed adventuring; Link had traveled a good deal more of the world than most and there were few parts of Koholint that Marin hadn't seen. They also both had a passion for music; Link was an exceptional flute and ocarina player and Marin had a fair singing voice and was skilled with a harp. They spent many an hour teaching each other songs that they knew, and playing together. One particular favorite of Link's was a song Marin had taught him called 'the Ballad of the Windfish.'

"Sing to me, Sing to me,

of how we first met met.

Sing to me, till the break of the dawn.

You a wounded warrior,

I the maid who held your hand.

Sing to me, till the break, of the dawn.

Hold my hand, Hold my hand,

under the moonlight.

Hold my hand, till the break of the dawn.

Our hearts entwined,

a sword in your hand, a harp in mine.

Hold my hand, till the break, of the dawn.

Waken me, waken me,

for I slumber.

Waken me, at the break of the dawn.

The great seas will rise,

a heart will break as tears fill your eyes.

Waken me, at the break of the dawn.

Fly away, fly away,

across the great sea.

Fly away, towards the light of the dawn.

Once you held my hand,

now it will be long till we meet again.

Fly away, towards the light of the dawn."

Marin dragged out the last word for effect as Link played along on the flute that she had bought for him in Mabe. Link then lowered his flute from his lips and sighed contentedly. The early morning sun had just begun to rise over the ocean, giving the waves a sort of pale yellow glint as the rose and began to break.

"Well," Marin said. "I'm going into town, do you want to come or..."

"No thanks," Link replied. "Actually I think I'd rather stay here, if it's all the same to you." Marin shrugged.

"I don't mind," she replied. " I'll see you in about three hours." Link watched her gracefully make her way down the shore, and finally disappear around the dunes. He put the flute to his lips and began to slowly play the ballad of the windfish. As he finished a sudden voice almost made him jump.

"Ah, the ballad of the windfish, a beautiful melody, isn't it?" Link spun his head to the side to find himself staring into the round face and large yellow eyes of the owl. In all ways he looked the same as before, except that now around his shoulder was tied a piece of twine, that held a three foot long package at his side.

"You again?" Link grumbled. "What do you want now?"

"Only to once again attempt to persuade you to take up the quest to take the windfish." The owl replied. "As your little 'mission' is over I don't believe you have much cause to refuse."

"And why do you care so much?" Link inquired. "You act like you just want me to get off the island as soon as possible. Why is it so important to you?"

"It's nothing against you," the owl replied. "I just have a duty to my master, the windfish."

"Then, why don't you wake him up yourself?" Link asked.

"Not just anyone can awaken the windfish," The owl replied. "That is a duty to be carried out only by the messenger of awakening."

"And you think I am this... messenger of awakening." Link stated for the owl. The owl cleared it's throat.

"Ahem... yes, Indeed" It replied. "It is said that the messenger will be in the prime of his... or her youth. At the point where he or she would have just begun to walk the path of adult-hood. And you are about that age. And it is also said that the messenger of awakening will be of a distant land, a merit that you also seem to bear. In any case, I am under the firm belief that you are the very messenger of awakening, for whom I've been waiting for, for nigh three-hundred years, since the day my master first did succumb to his unending sleep." Link sighed.

"Alright," He began, "If you answer any questions I ask you, I'll listen to what you have to tell me."

"A deal," The owl replied.

"Alright," Link said. "Now tell me, who is the windfish?"

"The windfish," the owl began, "is the guardian god of this island. He is said to be the master of dreams."

"Is he... a fish?" Link asked. The owl suddenly began hooting in a way that sounded very similar to a chuckle.

"Nay," he replied, "He is not a fish, but a whale. A great winged whale, the father of all things that fly in the air, and swim through the sea."

"Okay, I can understand that much, but why does he sleep?"

"The windfish sleeps because he is under a spell." The owl replied. "A dark spell placed upon him by his brother. His brother's name is Nightmare. I can see by the look on your face that you know of whom I speak, it is the very same Nightmare that you confronted at the castle at Kanalet, and who has sent his creatures to constantly raid the village. He set this spell upon the windfish for he envied all his brother had, but as he fell into sleep he placed upon Nightmare a terrible curse. It was his curse to lose all shape and form and become no more than a shadow, and his mind is eternally plagued by the wailings of every man, woman and child he as ever brought death upon. Everyone he kills adds to his torture."

"But why does he send his moblins to attack the village?" Link inquired.

"Because he seeks you!" The owl replied. "It is said that the only man who can free the nightmare is the messenger of awakening. I myself had wondered about the monsters becoming so violent, until I learned of you. You can free the windfish of his sleep and defeat Nightmare, you were the one chosen by the windfish himself to be his awakener. This is your destiny, and it must be fulfilled, what say you?" Link was silent for a time, but you could tell by the blank, airy look in his eyes that he was deep in thought.

"I will give you an answer," He replied, "In two weeks time. Can you spare me that long?" The owl sighed. "Very well," He replied, "I shall return to you in two weeks, but please take this." He snapped the twine around his neck with his sharp beak and let the package drop to the ground. Link picked it up gingerly and peeled away the wrapping. It was a sword scabbard, stained red and designed with the symbol of the setting sun around the top.

"I believe that should fit your sword nicely." The owl said.

"So you did leave that sword." Link said. The owl nodded.

"As the windfish fell into slumber he told me to give that to the messenger of awakening, when he appeared. Use it well, hero," The owl said as he spread his wings and took to the air. As he faded into the distance he called back one last time.

"Use it well!"

* * *

_Okay now, as boring as that chapter was,the next chapter has much more action... HEY WAIT! DON'T GO!_


	9. Temple of the Windfish

_Well, that took me nowhere near as long as the last one took, so what's gonna happen in this chapter? Well, I'm not telling! (makes rasberry) You'll just have to read and find out._

* * *

_**Temple of the Windfish **_

It had been hours since Marin left for the village and Link was starting to get worried.

_I never should have let her go alone! _Link thought to himself. He eventually decided to go after her, taking the bow he got from Taurus and his sword, just in case. When he set out it was almost midday, and the sun seemed to glare strait down upon him. Two guards stood outside the entrance to the village, but when they saw who he was they let him pass. He took time to talk to all of the villagers, and most gave him the same answer. They had seen Marin earlier but haven't seen her since. He finally asked a guard if he had seen her.

"Red hair and a blue dress?" The sentry asked. "Sure, I saw her."

"Were did she go?" Link asked.

"Up the mountain," he replied. "She said something about wanting to go pray at the windfish's temple."

"And you let her go?" Link almost shouted.

"I didn't see any reason why not to..."

"You bloody idiot!" Link yelled. "You let an unarmed, defenseless teenage girl go into those moblin infested mountains _alone! _What the hell were you thinking? Are you a complete and total_ jackass?_"

"Sir..."

"Forget it! Just forget it!" Link yelled, brushing past the soldier. "I'm going after her!" Link took a long, winding path that led up the tall mountain. Marin's trail was fairly easy to follow, mostly because the path that she took didn't appear greatly used. The mountain was a rather dull, rocky mountain. The only vegetation that grew on the mountain were a few banzai trees, and some scattered patches of moss.

The path he took twisted and turned in many places, sometimes going up, and sometimes going down, but always more up than down. The path eventually led along a steep cliff side, then across a rickety rope bridge, that led over a deep gorge. By this point Link was above the clouds and the entire space below was shrouded in fog. As he went along he followed more rocky pathways, and soon could see the summit ahead.

He soon reached a steep flight of stairs that seemed to be carved out of the mountain, and were all overgrown with vines and moss. He made his way up the stairs, and at the top there stood a sort of gateway. It was red, carved of wood, and seemed to be shaped like a doorframe, only without the door. Above it was a plaque that read 'The Temple of the Windfish."

He went through the gate and found himself on a wide, courtyard like plateau. A wide, overgrown, red, wood building stretched around the plateau and the floor was carved with a giant winged whale, half hidden by clouds. But in the center of the room was the greatest spectacle of all, for there rested the great egg of the windfish.

Though Link took little notice of this because before it, knelt Marin. Her head was bent and she seemed to be in prayer so Link did not disturb her, instead he kneeled down next to her. Her one eye opened slightly, and though her face showed some slight signs of surprise, she simply nodded to acknowledge his presence. She closed her eyes again and Link began to study the egg. The surface of the egg was perfectly smooth. It was painted around the bottom with blue waves, partially covered by thick creepers. Above this was painted a pale orange sky with clouds, and at the very top of the egg was painted the symbol of a sun, similar to that on the hilt of his sword and on his scabbard. After several minutes Marin finally raised her head, and they both stared at the giant egg. After a few minutes he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Come on, we'd better go."

* * *

Marin, why did you leave the village all alone?" Link inquired as they made their way down the mountain. 

"Well, I go up to that peak at least once a week to pray." She replied.

"But it's dangerous," Link said. "you could have been killed, or captured, or..."

"Were you really that worried?" Marin asked.

"Well, of course," Link replied. "You're my friend, shouldn't I worry about you?"

"Just my friend?" Marin asked.

"Well, yeah..." Link replied, "I guess..." An awkward silence followed. They both found themselves looking down at their feet in a very embarrassed sort of way, mostly to hide their blushing faces. This entire time they had been walking steadily and were now only about a quarter mile from the bridge, and both could see it in the distance. Finally, Marin tried to break the silence.

"Well, what a beautiful night." She exclaimed, almost half-heartedly.

"Yeah, but we'd better hurry, it's bitter cold, and I don't want to be stuck here in the middle of the... Aaah!" Link never finished his sentence because at that moment a black arrow whizzed right past his arm. Marin squealed in fright as the shaft shot past. Link instinctively spun around, notching an arrow to his bow. Up on a small ledge was perched a bokoblin, armed with a bow. Link pulled the string of his bow back and fired, launching his arrow strait up and through the bokoblin's forehead. As if by signal about six more Bokoblins and several Moblins appeared from behind the rocks and boulders that they used for hiding places.

"Link, you're arm, it's bleeding!" Marin exclaimed.

"I'm fine!" Link replied, "It just grazed me, come on!" Link grabbed Marin's wrist tightly and began running for the bridge. The bokoblins were using strategic movements, running a short ways, firing, and then continuing their pursuit, whereas the moblins simply made a head on dash down the mountains towards the two fleeing hylians. Marin had little idea of what they could do when they got to the bridge, but all she could do for the moment was try to keep up with Link, who was practically dragging her along by her wrist.

She was almost sure they would make it when a well aimed bokoblin arrow pierced her leg. She tripped forward, causing Link to slide, falling onto his back. He quickly pulled himself to his feet and ran back to where Marin lay. She screamed in pain as she clutched at her wounded leg. Link quickly snapped off the arrow shaft and lifted her in his arms, once again starting his mad dash for the bridge.

His feet hit the wood with a thump, and the bridge swayed precariously. He ran along it, praying that the planks would hold. He made it to the other side and gently placed Marin upon the ground. He then turned to face the charging beasts.

_Wait for it..._

The moblins reached the bridge first.

Wait for it...

The bokoblins were close behind them.

Wait for it...

All of the beasts were on the bridge now and the first moblin raised his sword to strike.

_NOW!_

Link raised his sword and with two swings cut the ropes holding up the bridge. The moblins and bokoblins fell, squealing and screaming into the dark abyss.

Link turned and returned to were Marin sat. He carefully removed the arrowhead from Marin's leg and used a strip of his sleeve for a bandage. The he gently lifted her in his strong arms and began his descent of the mountain.

* * *

_Uh oh! It looks like Link and Marin's relationship is in some conflict... well, not really. Just stay tuned, because in the next chapter there is going to be a big, heaping slice of romance pie! Or cake. I like cake more..._


	10. Just Friends?

_Bonjour! It is I! The Roguish and Romantic JiminycricketX. Well, this is what you've all been waiting for, (And daresay I took long enough) THE ROMANTIC CHAPTER! Dundundun! I've been promising it... and putting it off... a lot... Well, it's a short one compared to most of my chapters, but it will do for now. Enjoy Ladies!_

_EDIT: Okay, now it's a bit longer, and a bit sappier. Oh no, I'm turning into one of those people I like to make fun of, GAAAH!_

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to Mercuriancat,_ _my biggest fan._

* * *

**Just Friends? **

****

It had been about a week since the incident at the bridge. Marin's leg had almost fully recovered, though she still walked with a bit of a

limp. How little she and Link had spoken in those last few days. Both of their minds were tortured by the memories of their conversation

on the mountain. Link especially was troubled by what Marin had said.

_Just my friend? _Link was confused and overwhelmed. _Is she really just my friend? _He knew Marin and him were very close, but he

had never really thought about their relationship. Were they really just friends, or were they more than that? Had Marin realized this while

he couldn't?

_I wonder if Marin really likes me... _Link didn't know why he thought this; it was strange, and something he wouldn't have thought of a few weeks ago. But one question really plagued his mind. _If she does like me, do I feel the same about her? _Link had trouble getting to sleep that night, and when he finally did get to sleep, he slept poorly, and when he awoke it was still dark out. The one roomed cottage was filled with darkness, except for the ray of moonlight that shone through the window.

Seated by the window was Marin, gazing pensively out at the sea. Link thought she looked more beautiful now than ever, with her hazel eyes shimmering and her crimson hair cascading down her thin shoulders. As he began to sit up she turned to face him.

"Oh, Link," She exclaimed. "Couldn't you sleep either?" Link shook his head as if to say no. "Well, would you like to take a walk with me? The stars are out and there's a full moon."

"Alright," Link replied, pulling on his tunic. The beach was bathed in the enchanting moonlight, mixing with the shadows to give everything a sort of pale blue glow. Link and Marin walked along the dark beach silently. For a long time they said nothing, but presently Marin stopped and turned to face Link.

"Link," she began, "I'm sorry, for what I said up on the mountain."

"Marin..."

"No, let me finish," She interrupted. "I spoke without thinking, and made some stupid assumptions, so I apologize."

"You don't have to apologize," Link replied. "You didn't say anything wrong!"

"No, I embarrassed myself and I embarrassed you. We are just friends, and I didn't mean to say what I did up there." She turned around and started walking back towards the direction of the cottage.

"Marin, wait!" Link exclaimed, taking hold of her hand to stop her "We don't have to be just friends; I mean... we could be more than that... Couldn't we?"

"I guess... I don't know! Why?" Marin asked, "Do you want to be more than that?" Link could barely answer; his heart was beating so fast.

"I think I do..." He replied, faintly pulling her towards him. "Marin, I feel different around you. For years, I've only seen the darkness, the greed, anger and hate in the world. Then I met you, and it was like seeing a light, and suddenly, the world didn't seem so bad anymore.

"What are you saying?" Marin said, her heart beating faster.

"Marin," He began. "I'm in love with you." Then he did something that he knew he shouldn't do, but did anyway. He embraced her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Please," He pleaded. "Tell me you love me too, because I couldn't bear to live without you. I couldn't bear to go back to the dark!" Marin suddenly pulled away from him, her eyes full of surprise and confusion. Link dropped his arms immediately.

"Link…"

"Marin, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Link sputtered. Suddenly, Marin stopped him, pressing her finger to his lips to stop him. She caressed his cheek lightly with her hand, sending warm shivers up Link's back. She looked straight into his eyes, with a stare that could have tamed a moblin, and smiled. Then to Link's surprise, Marin lifted herself on the tips of her toes, and kissed him; Not on his cheek, but a full kiss to his lips. After a few tender moments, they pulled apart.

Marin smiled, her brown eyes sparkling in the moonlight. Link smiled back, wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her closer. He lifted Marin to his lips and they kissed; this time a longer, more passionate kiss. Marin slid her arms along his shoulder and wrapped them around behind his neck as he held her tighter. After what seemed like hours, Marin drew her moist lips away and rested her head on Link's chest. She could feel the soft beating of his heart as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tight. Presently she brought herself up to the tips of her toes and whispered in Link's ear.

"I won't leave you in the dark, Link; I love you."

* * *

_So, what do you know. Link and Marin got ogether after all. Of course, I knew this all the time, but I bet you didn't. So what can happen now?And what about Nightmare? Is he going to try to kidnapp Marin to lure Link into a trap? DUH! But that might not happen for a while.Until then, we always have Link'sadventure to awaken the windfish. Seeings as that's what you're trying to do that for the entirety of the actuall game, I think ten chapters is about more than enough before actually starting the quest, don't you?Well, stay tuned, cause the real quest isn't far away._


	11. The Decision

_I believe I owe all my fans the humblest apologies. I have failed to update this story for over four months, due to a serious case of writers block. Anyway, here's my long awaited chapter, where Link must decide whether he will stay with Marin, or try to awaken the windfish._

**The Decision **

The days seemed to pass swiftly since the couple revealed their true affections for each other. It was soon well known in the village that the pair was romancing, and neither denied it. They were in love, and didn't care who knew. Though this confirmed many of the rumors that the villagers spoke, it opened way for many other, filthier rumors. But no matter what the villagers said, Link and Marin kept up an innocent relationship. The happy days were slipping away though, as the day that the owl would return quickly approached.

The choice Link had to make weighed heavily on his mind. It only made it harder that he was in love with Marin. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to always be there to protect her, but in the end he knew he couldn't.

On the night before the owl's arrival Link had gotten no sleep at all. Marin and Tarin lived almost a mile from the village, a long way on foot. If they were attacked when Link was gone, there would be no way that the village guard could get there, or even know, before it was to late. He would have to convince Marin and Tarin to move to the village, at least while he was gone.

Which brought up the question, would he go at all? How did he know awakening the Windfish would help at all? All he had was some mysterious talking owl's word. And what about the Nightmare, what would he do in the village when Link left?

_Nothing. _

Link realized the truth in a flash. Nightmare only wanted him anyway, it would be far safer if he left anyway. That way, Nightmare would ignore the village, and chase Link.

_It would be the best choice_, Link resolved at last. _And after I awaken the windfish, and peace is brought back to the island, I could settle down here... with Marin. _

Link rolled over absently to look at Marin, who was fast asleep on a mat about five or six feet away. In the moonlight, she looked even more beautiful than normal. He frowned, not wishing to leave her side. It seemed, of all the people he had ever met, she was the only one who seemed to understand his problems, and his issues. And when he was with her, all his problems seemed to go away. He smiled grimly, looking down at his bandaged hand.

_Maybe not all of them. _

He hated it, that thing he bore on the back of his hand, the thing that made him different, the power that he feared. It was like a symbol of himself, a man he has despised for years. Ever since people had began considering him a hero, he found it an annoyance just to live his days. Whenever someone saw the symbol of gold on his hand, he was officially labeled 'Hero,' and given all the damned luxuries that he despised so much. That was probably why he started wearing that bandage whenever he wasn't wearing gloves, to hide himself; to hide the power...

His thoughts stopped suddenly, as a large shadow passed over Marin's moonlit face. It was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Link didn't get up, or turn around, but instead slowly grabbed the hilt of his sword, which lay next to his mat. He delicately unsheathed it, holding the handle upside-down and hiding the blade under his mat. The shadow appeared again in the doorway. Link didn't turn to face it, but instead pretended to be asleep, pressing his ear to the ground to hear the thing's footsteps. As it approached, he found that they were heavy steps, and clopped like they were hoofed.

_A moblin, _Link guessed. The beast stopped, and Link found that it had stopped right over him. Link gripped his blanket tightly with his right hand, while preparing to attack with his left. In one quick move, he whipped his blanket around, catching it on the shadow's head, then brought his sword around into it's side. As the beast fell with a squeal, Marin and Tarin shot awake. Marin gasped, seeing the dead moblin on the floor. Link noticed two more moblins out the open doorway, and rushed after them. They bolted off, but weren't fast enough. Link caught up to the slower one and cleaved it in half with his blade. Then, with all his might, he threw his sword at the quicker one. It gored the creature through the chest and it fell dead to the ground. Link retrieved his sword and returned to the house. Marin appeared to have gotten a bit sick from the sight of the dead moblin, so Link attempted to comfort her. When she had finally calmed down, she managed to get to sleep. Meanwhile, Link explained what had happened to Tarin.

"It was lucky I couldn't sleep tonight," Link finished, "or we all would've been dead about now." Tarin sighed in exasperation.

"These attacks are getting to about more than I can stand," He grumbled. "Next time, one of us might not be awake." Link nodded gravely.

"That's exactly why you and Marin are moving to the village." Tarin looked shocked at the suggestion.

"Move to the village? But I've lived here my whole life!" He argued. Link frowned, now he was getting exasperated.

"You're going to die here too, if you don't get to a safer place!" Link retorted, barely able to keep his voice down. "With all the monsters around, it isn't safe to live so far away from other people." Then his voice lowered, and he sighed. "Please, if not for yourself, go to the village for Marin. Would you risk her life just for the sake of staying in your home?" Tarin's face softened.

"I'm sorry Link." He replied. "You're right, of course. We can't stay here, I don't know what I was thinking."

"You can always return later," Link stated, drawing slightly closer to Tarin, and lowering his voice to whisper. "I think I've found a way to put an end to these attacks, but I'll have to leave for a while. I'll be leaving early tomorrow. Don't tell Marin until I'm gone though, I don't want her to get upset and to try and stop me." Tarin nodded.

"I understand," He replied in a whisper. He noticed Link making a longing glance to where Marin lay. "You love her, don't you?" Link's ears went bright red, but he didn't answer, instead he just changed the subject.

"I'm going to stay up to keep watch for the night," Link said. "You'd better get some sleep, I want you and Marin in town tomorrow." Tarin nodded and returned to his mat.

Link sat outside the house for the entire night, his sheathed sword resting against his shoulder. As the night wore on, no more creatures tried to attack. Finally, the light of dawn began to break the cloudy horizon. It wasn't long at all before he noted the beating of wings, and the owl swooped in and perched next to him.

"Have you made your decision wanderer?" The Owl asked, after a short time. Link nodded.

"I have grown to love this island, and the people who live here." Link replied. "I will allow no one to harm these people." He said 'these people' but in the deepest corner of his heart, he truly meant, 'I will allow no one to harm Marin.' He turned to face the owl and finished,

"Just tell me what I need to do."

* * *

_Dun, Dun, Dun! Linke we weren't all expecting him to go out on his little quest thingy. Well, It took him long enough, but I might actually get to the whole point of the story . Dtay tuned, and pray i don't get writers block again._


	12. The Instrument of the Sirens

_Okay, this update was much quicker than my last one. Aren't you lucky? Well, time to head off on a big adventure! LoZ theme plays Dum dum, dumdumdumdumdumDUM! dum, dum, dumdumDUM! Dumdumdumdum, DUm, Dumdum!_

**Instrument of the sirens**

By the time Link had some provisions packed and had belted on his sword, shield, and moblin bow, Tarin had already awake. They clasped hands briefly in the shadows of the early dawn, and said a silent farewell. Before Link finally headed out he stopped by Marin's side, brushing her bangs away from her eyes. He couldn't get over how beautiful the short, thin young woman looked as she slept. A faint smile crept across his lips and he leaned forward, kissing Marin lightly on the forehead. She stirred slightly, and Link was afraid that he had awoken her, but then she settled back down and Link could hear the faint sound of her breathing in time with the rise and fall of her chest.

Link finally got up and headed out, the early shadows almost gone as the sun rose over the eastern horizon. At the door of the house he turned back and whispered softly;

"Goodbye, Marin."

With that solemn farewell, he departed from the small cottage. He made his way slowly along the seashore to the north-east in the direction the owl had told him the night before. The owl was to meet him further down the coast and they would further discuss Link's mission. As the sun rose over the ocean, Link remembered when he and Marin had watched the sunrise at the cove outside their cottage… No, he couldn't think about it, he would have to force himself to go back if he thought too much about her.

_She'll be fine, _He thought, trying to shake the image of her from his mind. To keep his mind off of Marin, he concentrated on his surroundings, trying to take the sight, smell, and sound of the nature around him, and to use it to drown out his thoughts. He knew what he really needed though; a good fight, to bring out his warrior self and to get the blood rushing to his head. But no fight seemed to come, and after a while he stopped wishing for one. As the sun rose higher above the horizon, and his shadows grew shorter, the owl finally arrived. Link sat down on a large boulder on the beach side and the owl perched next to him.

"So," Link began after a short time. "Are you going to tell me more about what I'm supposed to be doing? You were pretty brief with the details earlier." The owl nodded and began.

"I suppose there is no purpose to wait any longer." He replied. "As you know, the windfish cannot be awoken by normal means. It does require a special ceremony, to be carried out by the Messenger of Awakening; you to be precise." Link nodded for him to continue. "Well, to cut a long story short, when the windfish created the island, he foresaw that his brother would place a spell upon him. But despite this, he did not have the power to prevent it, so instead he took precautions to ensure that he would someday be awaken. He had the people of the island create a instrument, which he blessed with a divine spell, granting it the ability to awaken him, even under the strongest of curses. This instrument, deemed 'the Ocarina of the Sirens,' was hidden away in a sacred temple, to keep it from Nightmare's hands." Link nodded again.

"So, the only difficulty would be finding the temple then." Link speculated. The owl shook his head.

"Besides just finding the temple, you must then traverse the trials inside. It will not be an easy task. But as for finding the temple, it shouldn't be too hard. The temple is hidden in the center of Martha's bay, which lies east of here. Once there, the Mermaid can help you to reach the temple."

"The Mermaid?" Link asked. The owl made no reply to his question, instead prepared himself for flight.

"Head for Martha's bay," He instructed. "There, I will give you more instructions." With that he took off.

"Wait a minute..." Link yelled after him. The owl circled twice overhead, and as he looked off west, he stopped, and swooped down to where Link stood.

"By the way," He began, "It appears you have a visitor." With that he took off again, landing in a tree nearby to watch.

Link turned back towards the west, to see what the owl had seen. Far to the west, Link could see a figure running along the beach in his direction. He couldn't tell who it was at first, but as the person approached, the wind caught the figure's hair, blowing the long, red strands about like they had a mind of their own.

"Marin…" The young woman's feet pounded the sand as she dashed towards him, throwing herself forwards into his arms. Her breath was heavy, and it took a while before she had the breath she needed to speak, though even then she spoke between breaths.

"Wh… Why Link?" She asked. "Why are you leaving? Why?" Link sighed as she clung to him like a lost child.

"Didn't Tarin tell you?" He asked. Marin pulled herself away from him and looked up at his face.

"He said that you found a way to stop all the attacks on the village," She replied. "But what is it? And where are you going? Please, I don't understand."

Link relented and explained what he had to do, with the exception of a few details, such as Nightmare; he didn't want to get Marin worried. Marin listened intently to the whole story, only interrupting once or twice to ask questions.

When Link was finished relaying the information to Marin, she reached around to the back of her neck and unclasped the ruby pendant she wore. She reached over to Link and began clasping it around his neck.

"Near Martha's bay is a little village called Animal Village." She explained. "They're all friends of mine, and they'll help you. Just be sure to show them this pendant." Link took the pendant in his hands and looked it over. It was a simple ruby pendant, with a gold casing, strung with golden twine.

"Thanks Marin," Link said after a short while. "Now, you should get back to the house; you need to get your things ready." Marin nodded somberly.

"I know." Her gaze shifted to the ocean that was now alive with the reflection of the morning sun. "I'll really miss seeing the ocean every morning." Link caressed her cheek lightly with his hand.

"Marin," He began, his voice ringing with the warmth of assurance. "You will be able to come back to live by the sea again." Marin looked up into his eyes.

"You promise?" She asked, hopefully.

"I swear it," Link replied. Marin gazed into his eyes for a long while, as if trying to decide whether he was just telling her that to make her feel better, or if he really meant it. Finally she put her arms on his shoulders, pulling him down close enough for her to give him a kiss.

When they pulled apart, she smiled.

"Well," she began, "I have your word then." With that, she turned, heading off towards the west. "Don't you get yourself killed, Link!" She called back as she faded from sight.

The owl flew down from his perch and landed next to Link.

"Hey," Link asked. "Could you do me a favor? Make sure they make it to town safely."

The owl nodded and set off after Marin. Link, meanwhile, shouldered his sword and shield, and set off east.


	13. Crazy Tracey

_I had SO MUCH FUN writing this chapter. I'm not going to spoil what's so fun about this chapter, it just is. _

_Now I'd like to thank my beloved fans:_

_Mullenium Master: I'll try not to get writers block again, you just keep reviewing._

_Neko Saphira: Thank's for your support, and the next update will be quicker. And yeah, the Temple should be fun._

_Dark dragon oo: Thanks for reviewing._

_Hammermaster: I read your LA story too, and I thought it was awesome (What you've finished anyway,) But I'm afraid there won't be a happy ending. I'm not capable of being corny like that, but it might scream 'SEQUEL!' and that sequel might have a happier ending. Keep reviewing._

_Libb: I'm funny? I thought this was supposed to be a serious story __But I have to admit, this chapter is going to be very funny. So you can laugh at it if you want._

_

* * *

_

**Crazy Tracey **

****

At first Link kept to the beach, as long as it kept east. When it curved to the south, he headed off through the jungle. By this time, it had grown dark and Link camped for the night, finding a place where the brush was particularly thick to sleep in.

The next morning he awoke early, sore from lying on the hard ground. The thickness of the trees, and the repetitive scenery threw off Link's sense of direction. He was soon hopelessly lost. He stumbled around for hours, trying to find his way through the dense trees. He slept another restless night in the jungle, hoping he could find his way the next day.

To his surprise, he awoke to find himself looking straight into two sparkling, black eyes. The eyes belonged to a woman that looked about in her late twenties. Her hair and skin were dark like the other islanders, but her eyes were wild and her face dirty. Her long hair was done in dreadlocks and looked like it hadn't been washed in ages. She was dressed in a long red vest, over pirate-style pants and a dirty white tunic. On her feet she wore a pair of boots that curved up at the tips, and around her neck she wore a bone necklace. She was standing flat on her feet, but was bent over so far that her dreadlocks hung down in Link's face.

"Can I help you?" Link asked, uncomfortable about the stranger. She cocked her head to one side and raised her eyebrow, giving her a confused appearance.

"Well, how should I know?" She asked seriously. "Do you think I know whether or not you have the physical ability, or time to aide or assist me in any way? Do I look like a mind reader too you? You should be telling me whether or not you can help me, instead of making me guess; how rude of you. But since we're on this subject, can you help me?" The odd woman promptly sat down, crossing her arms and waiting patiently for him to answer.

"I don't know…" Link replied, sitting up. "Do you need help?"

"Don't change the subject!" the woman screeched. "What would it matter if I did need your help if you couldn't help me? Answer the question!"

"Which?" Link asked. "Your first one or your second one?" She had to think a few seconds before answering.

"The first one," she replied. "Can you help me?"

"I guess so," Link replied groggily. "What do you need my help with?"

"Why, absolutely nothing," the woman replied indignantly. "I never asked for your help, so you had no reason to assume that I need it. Besides, it would be rude to ask for someone's help without their name first. Now, what do you call yourself?"

"Link," Link replied dumbly.

"Link…" the woman pondered the name for a bit. "That's an odd name. I don't like it; Tracey is a much better name. But you can't have that name; it's mine." At this she burst out into laughter. Link shook his head at the Tracey's antics.

"You're mad," Link stated blatantly after her laughing subsided.

"Yep!" She replied with glee, swinging herself into a nearby tree. Link could no longer see the woman, but he could still hear her endless jabbering.

"Mad, insane, wild, crazy, a lunatic, possessed, mentally disorganized…" She suddenly popped out of the tree, hanging by her legs so that she was looking straight into Link's face.

"I'm not all straight…" She began, pointing to her forehead. "Up here, Wahahahaha!"

She disappeared back into the trees, but her laughing filled the air, scaring off animals and setting birds to flight. Link shook his head wearily and shouldered his sword and shield. As he turned to leave, Tracey popped out of the trees, hanging inches from his face.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked. Link simply pushed her aside and continued walking. He hadn't gone ten steps before Tracey appeared again, this time up from the underbrush.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

"Yes!" Link yelled impatiently. "I'm very lost, and I would appreciate it if you would get the hell out of my hair!" Tracey shook her head and stared at him.

"You're a very boring guy, you know that?" she asked. "You're starchy, so that's what I'm going to call you from now on." She grinned, revealing her hideous greenish teeth. "Starchy is a better name than Link anyway." This comment sent her into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Once she quieted down, she looked at him and said…

"Well Starchy, if you're that lost, did it ever occur to you that I could get you un-lost?" Link turned to face her.

"Do you mean you could help me get out of here?" Link asked. Tracey nodded exuberantly.

"Yep, yep," She replied. "But you have to promise to be more polite."

"Anything if you'll show me out of this jungle…" Link replied, then hesitantly, "_Please_." Tracey raised her eyebrow at him, but then shrugged.

"Well, it's a start," she stated. "Come on, let's get going. We'll have to stop at my house first to get something to eat; do you like to eat?"

"Yes," link replied. "_Thank you_." Tracey grinned at him.

"See?" She asked. "It's a big improvement of your character. Now you actually stand a chance of making a girl like you; there's no way you could get someone enamored with you by being rude. How would you ever find a girl that would marry you that way?" She looked him over an almost laughed again. "Of course, you're kinda scruffy," she exclaimed. "You'll have to find a girl that's into scruffy guys." Then she did burst out into laughter. "That's what I'll call you; you can be scruffy." Link was growing impatient, but he tried to remain polite to please Tracey.

"Can we _please_ move on now?" Link asked. Tracey shrugged.

"If we must; come on and don't fall behind," She replied, dashing off through the trees. Link followed as best he could, but constantly found himself falling behind his agile guide.

On one of the many occasions that Tracey had to wait for him, she called out to him…

"You're really slow do you know that?" She asked. "Maybe I should call you slowpoke instead of scruffy." Link caught up and fell panting to his knees.

"Only…" Link began, panting in between every other word, "If you let me call you Crazy." Tracey grinned from ear to ear.

"Crazy Tracey?" She asked, "I like it! From now on I'm Crazy Tracey! And you… you are Starchy, Scruffy, Slowpoke Link!" She dove off through the trees, laughing uproariously at her joke.

Tracey took a long, zigzagging route through to her house, to "shake anyone trying to follow us," as Tracey said. They eventually made it, to a small glade. In the center of the glade sat a small, ramshackle cottage with a thatched roof. By the cottage was a small, clear pond. Off the wall of the cottage was a clothesline over which were hung several articles of clean clothing.

As they approached the door, Tracey turned and stopped him.

"You're not coming in while you're all dirty like that," She exclaimed. "You'd better go take a bath in the pond while I make something for us to eat." She closed the door promptly in Link's face.

Link took his bath quickly and went into the house. The inside of the house seemed larger than the outside at first glance. The walls were lined with books and vials and bones and feathers and all other sorts of odd things. In the center of the room was a table made of a tree trunk, and on the wall was a fireplace, over which hung a bubbling pot that Tracey was stirring wildly.

As Link entered, Tracey looked up from the pot angrily.

"Well," she growled. "Just like a man to keep a girl waiting. Your dinner is ready." She poured him a bowl of the soup and placed it in front of him. It was a sort of brownish stew, not at all pleasant looking. It gave off a strange odor that was not very tantalizing.

"Now, while you're stuffing your chops, I'm going to take a bath," She stated, leaning across the table to look straight in his eye. "No peeking!" She promptly left the house and left Link alone.

Link had eaten things that looked worse than this in his travels, so he took his spoon a scooped up a bit of the brown mess. It actually didn't taste as bad as he had expected, though eating it still wasn't a pleasant experience. He had finished his meal by the time Tracey returned; washed and in clean clothes.

"Finished eating?" She asked. "Did you like it? That's good. Last time someone at my cooking, they died the next day." Tracey burst into laughter at the sick look that crossed Link's face, hardly able to stifle her giggles.

After she was done laughing she went over to the corner and grabbed an old cauldron. She set it on the table and began mixing in multiple potions and concoctions from her vials. After some random pouring and mixing, Link asked…

"What are you making anyway?" Tracey pondered the question for a bit.

"I'm not sure," She replied. "I guess I'll find out how bad its affects are when it's done."

"So it's poison?" Link asked. Tracey just grinned.

"It might be."

She went back to stirring and eventually took a taste of the concoction. Her face turned bright green and she dashed over to the window. Throwing it open, she leaned out; promptly regurgitating her supper. She turned back to face Link and grinned.

"I guess it's a potion that makes you throw up." She exclaimed, running over to her shelf and getting some empty vials. He immediately poured her new potion into the vials, then marked them, 'CRAZY Tracey's regurgitation potion.' After she was finished, she took out a big, old book and opened it. The book was full of odd recipes. 'Tracey's Wart Curing Potion, Tracey's Wart Potion, Tracey's Potion that makes Bugs Bigger, Tracey's Potion that makes YOU bigger;' Potions to make you bigger and smaller, potions that will change your eye color to aquamarine, potions that will make you fatter or thinner, even a potion that will make your hair fall out.

Tracey flipped rapidly through the book to a blank page and began writing the title of her new potion and the ingredients required.

"There!" She exclaimed. "All done; now, you're staying the night, aren't you Scruffy?"

"I was hoping we could start off today," Link replied. He wanted to get this mission over with as quickly as possible so he could get back to the village.

"No, no, that would never do," Tracey replied. "It's getting late, and you wouldn't want to be running through the jungle in the middle of the night. We'll set off first thing tomorrow, and I don't want to hear any more arguments out of you young man!" She promptly grabbed a blanket off a shelf and slung it over two hooks in the corners of two perpendicular walls, forming a sort of hammock. She swung herself into the hammock and was asleep in seconds. Link, meanwhile, slept on the ground, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

_I told you it was a funny chapter. _


	14. The Cloaked One

_That's right, I'm back!. You know when I promised I wouldn't get writers block again? Well, frankly I lied. But, as they now have pills for writers block, I am back in buisness. The real reason I didn't finish this chapter until now was that I had almost written the whole thing, but it got deleted accidentaly. Trying to write the whole thing again got me extramely bored, so I'm afraid I just didn't feel like writing anymore. Well, I finally got around to it, so now we have our brand new chapter! YAY!_

* * *

****

The Cloaked ONe

Link was awoken bright and early by a kick in the back.

"Get up sleepy-head!" Tracey yelled; delivering another kick to Link's back. "I thought you wanted to start early. Maybe I should call you lazy instead." Link rolled out of reach of Tracey's feet and got wearily to his feet.

"It's still dark out," Link grumbled. "You could have woken me up a bit later." Tracey shook her head.

"But this gives us time for breakfast before we go," she stated. "Or would you rather walk on an empty stomach?"

"Not really," Link huffed. Then he remembered his meal from yesterday. "What is for breakfast?" Tracey ran over to the fire and returned with two cooked objects that appeared to be cooked rats on a stick. Link took one and looked it over peculiarly.

"What is it?" He asked after some contemplation. Tracey shrugged, taking a bite of hers.

"I'm not sure, I found them dead in the woods a few days ago," She replied through a mouthful. Link, who was In the middle of a bite, coughed his mouthful out and spat a few more times to get rid of the taste.

"You know," he replied once he had gotten the foul flavor from his mouth. "I think I'm about full; I'll go and get some fresh air now."

Link promptly escorted himself from the house and proceeded to rinse his mouth thoroughly at the pond. By the time he was done rinsing, Tracey had finished her meal and emerged from the house, carrying a bag of supplies for herself, and a small canteen. She reached out and handed the canteen to Link.

"Here," She began. "You seem like the kind of guy who could get into a few serious scraps. If you ever get injured in battle, take a sip of this potion." Link popped the cap out and looked into the canteen. Inside was a red liquid that gave off an odd smell. Link put the tip of his finger in the mix and placed a drop in his mouth. Link winced at the bitter flavor and almost spat it out. But then, he suddenly realized that the soreness in his back from sleeping on the ground was gone. He started in amazement and his hand went instinctively to his back. He turned to thank Tracey for the potion, but it seemed that she was already starting off.

"Don't dawdle, Lazy!" Tracey yelled back to him. "If we don't get going, we won't be able to reach Animal Village until tomorrow!" Link shouldered his sword and shield and set off after her, quickening his pace to catch up.

The day went about the same as the day before, with Link constantly falling behind and Tracey continually having to wait for him to catch up. It was another long day, and Tracey only stopped once, and that was to eat. During this break, Tracey turned to him and asked him a question.

"You seem very anxious, Scruffy." She asked. "Does someone await you back in Mabe village?" Link took several seconds to reply.

"Yes," He replied finally. "I guess you could say that." A grin crossed Tracey's lips at this.

"A young lady, perhaps?" She asked. Link thought she was having a bit too much fun with this.

"Yes," he replied, staring down at the ground.

"A lover even?" She questioned, getting right in Link's face.

"I don't believe that's any of your business, is it?" Link asked sharply. Tracey began to laugh at his anger. After she got hold of herself, she leapt to her feet and brushed herself off.

"Well, we had better be going if we want to get to Animal Village before sundown," she stated. Link nodded and pulled himself to his feet.

"Yeah," he replied. "We'd better go."

Even though they tried to be quick, it was late in the afternoon before they had gotten to the village. Eventually, Tracey seemed to disappear completely. Link searched around for her, but couldn't seem to find her. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the underbrush and dragged Link down with it. Link found himself suddenly looking face to face with Tracey.

"Tracey, what…?" Link began. Tracey quickly clapped her hand over Link's mouth to silence him.

"Shush!" She whispered urgently. "Listen; do you hear something." Link strained his ears to hear what Tracey had heard.

"I hear…" He began, "Voices!"

Tracey nodded. "Moblins I think," she deduced from the sound of the words. She turned and grinned at Link. "Want to get closer?" Before Link could reply Tracey shot off into the woods. Link dove after her, keeping as silent as possible as he crept his way through the underbrush. He soon noted the light of campfires ahead, and he pressed on. He reached the edge of a small clearing, and hid himself behind a tree. Peering around the tree, he soon saw that Tracey was correct. A good thirty moblins sat about in the clearing, around a large bonfire. Tracey slipped up into the branches of a nearby tree, and Link scrambled up after her.

Together they watched as their leader, a strange figure in a dark cloak, stood up before the horde and began to speak. He spoke in a strange language, and his voice was hoarse and cracked, as if he had no lungs with which to breathe. The moblins occasionally interrupted his speech with their roaring and bellowing with grim glee.

"My my, quite the motivational speaker isn't he?" Tracey almost laughed. Link didn't see what exactly was so funny about the situation.

"It sounds like a raiding party," He stated, ignoring Tracey's jocularity. "They're probably getting ready to attack a settlement or something. Tracey, are there any villages nearby?" Tracey nodded hastily.

"Animal village," She replied. "It lies down in that valley, just across the river." She pointed off to the west. From where Link sat in the Tree, he could see down into a wide valley, through which cut a long dark scar; the river he assumed. But no matter how hard he looked, he could see no village.

"I see no village." Link replied gruffly.

"Well, of course you can't," Tracey replied. "How would you expect to see a village that's hidden? It wouldn't be a secret village if you could see it from half a mile away." Link rolled his eyes.

"Fine then," He said. "If it's so hidden, then I think you should be the one to go and warn the villagers." He drew his bow and began to string it. "I'll try to stall them as long as I can. You run for it."

"Oh sure, you get the fun job," Tracey grumbled rolling her eyes. "Fine I'll go, but I'm not happy about it." With that, she slipped off silently into the woods.

Link notched an arrow and trained his sights on the cloaked leader. His planned to wait until they were about to move out, then launch an arrow at their leader to cause some commotion. It was a long wait, they didn't seem to be ready to move out just yet. Link wasn't sure if it was an hour, or two that he sat up in the tree, watching his enemies impatiently.

They finally started moving, much to Link's relief, as he was starting to get sore from sitting in one position for so long. He drew back the string of his bow, and let loose an arrow at the leader. It flew straight and true, and Link was sure it would strike him directly in the head. But , in a sudden, in-human motion, the figure snatched the arrow out of mid-air, only inches from his skull. Link caught his breath as the thing snatched the arrow and snapped in two.

The figure turned in Link's direction. It's face was completely black and shrouded, and the only thing Link could see was it's piercing red eyes that seemed to glow like balls of flame.

"What the hell?" Link growled as his breath returned to him. He had never seen something move with speed like that. Was about to notch another arrow when the hooded specter raised his hand in his direction. The cloak's arm slipped down, revealing a skeletal hand. A flame burst from his outstretched fingers, cutting through the air towards the tree.

Link only just managed to leap from the tree before it exploded with flame. He landed hard on the ground; his legs buckled under the unexpected force of the landing. He painfully pulled himself to his feet, only to throw himself down again to avoid another blast of fire, which ignited a tree not far behind him.

In a rage he drew himself upright again, drawing the sword of the Windfish from it's ornate scabbard. The blade reflected the blazing light from the fires, now spreading rapidly throughout the glade. Link stood in the midst of the flames, poised to attack.

Marin watched the overcast skies grimly. It would begin to rain soon. Marin and Tarin had been staying with a friend in the village for the moment, until they could build a more permanent home for themselves.

Though thoughts about her new home seemed to evade her on this stormy evening. Her mind kept wandering to Link; where was he? Was he hurt? Where would he get shelter from the oncoming storm? She sighed, turning back to the house, she took one last, long look off east before returning inside, as the first drops of the storm hit her skin.

Link began to feel the drops of rain falling on his face from the dark clouds above. As the rain increased, he began to notice the sound of the drops hitting the flaming trees, disintegrating into steam almost instantly. Puddles of water began to pool up across the clearing, mixing with the blood of two score moblins that lay dead on the battlefield; the others had fled into the woods.

Link wiped away the gore that coated his face, which had grown irritating when the rainwater began washing it down into his eyes. He glared in the direction of the hooded creature, who simply stood, viewing the carnage in grim silence.

"Well, are you going to attack me or what?" Link yelled impatiently. "You haven't done much fighting yet. Nothing pisses me off more than cowards like you who let their soldiers get killed off while they stand far off in safety. So how about you stop lobbing fireballs like the psychotic, undead pyromaniac that you are and fight like a man?" The figure stared unfeelingly at him for a short while; before reaching under his cloak and drawing his cruel black blade.

"Alright," Link said, preparing his sword and shield. "Let's get this over with quickly."

"That can be easily arranged," the creature replied in it's eerie voice. The two warriors charged each other, and with a sharp 'CLANG' they blades struck each other in the first strike of the duel.

* * *

Oh, I do love those cliffhangers. Well, you'll have to wait until after my next writers block attack (Heh heh, just kidding) until you hear any more of the story. (MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!) 


End file.
